1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a tablet stand apparatus, and more particularly, to a book cover type tablet stand apparatus including a keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tablets are an apparatus in which portability of a personal digital assistant (PDA) and functions of a laptop computer are mixed, and the tablets are a mobile apparatus which embeds a touch screen therein to execute a program embedded therein using a finger or a touch pen, and is web-accessible anywhere through a wireless communication module. The tablets may perform jobs for generating contents such as word processing tasks like general personal computers (PCs), and display multimedia data such as a moving image, music, or a game.
The tablets are mostly mounted on book cover type protection cases to be used. The protection cases for the tablet in the related art may be opened like a book to use the tablet, and the tablets include a separate keyboard configured to receive a user input and control the tablet.
The protection case for the tablet includes a stand configured to provide for the tablet to stand upright and to be used in this upright position. When the tablet is set in an upright standing state and then a user touches a touch screen of the tablet, the tablet is shaken substantially since such a stand does not provide sufficient support for the tablet to remain sturdy in the upright position. Therefore, a touch input is often made incorrectly, and thus product usability of the protection case for the tablet is significantly degraded.